CONTROL
by ReeseLovesCarter
Summary: Reese and Carter have the evening off...how will they spend their time together? Will Reese get Carter to give up her precious control?
1. Chapter 1

Control

Author's Note: To those of you that are following my other story A Matter Of Trust, I promise I will update soon but I've had some other stories running around in my brain at the same time and I had to get to them out of my head to be able to get back to my big one.

This is my first Reese/Carter fic, so if you like PLEASE review and let me know!

Rating: T- for language and some naughty bits ;-)

Chapter 1

"I said no thank you. Don't make me have to tell you again." Detective Joss Carter pulled her badge out from inside her shirt where it hung by the ball chain around her neck. The man held his hands up palms facing her as he slowly backed away mumbling apologies to her. Shaking her head, she spun her stool back around to face the bar. She hadn't been here for thirty fucking minutes and she'd already had to flash her badge to get rid of an overzealous, inebriated asshole...and he hadn't even been the first one to approach her. She should have known she wouldn't be able to sit and enjoy a beer on her first night off in over two weeks. Her phone lit up just as she finished her thought.

She sighed as she picked up her vibrating cell phone off of the bar. The display showed the number as _Unavailable. _Instinctively she knew it was _him _before she answered.

"Detective Carter." She answered.

"Good evening Detective." The silky voice on the other line drawled. "I thought you had the evening off?"

"I'm sure you already know I do." Her cocky little attitude evident as always in the tone of her voice. She picked up the beer she had been nursing and took a long pull from the bottle just to illustrate her 'off the clock' status, even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Then why didn't you just answer your phone with a simple hello, Joss?" She closed her eyes; enjoying the shiver that traveled down her spine just from hearing him say her name. He didn't call her by her first name often. A luscious warmth spread through her body as she thought about how she wouldn't mind hearing him say it again...and again. What the hell was she thinking! She sighed softly, her fingers massaging her brow as if she could rub the thought out of her mind.

"Are you still there Detective?"

So we're back to titles, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm still here...Reese." She smiled raising the apples of her cheeks.

She felt his presence behind her a split second before she heard his voice. "You really should smile more often." His soft, silky voice whispered in the ear that she wasn't holding her phone up to. "It suits you beautifully." He was standing behind her just to the side but close enough that his chest was pressing lightly against her back while his breath caressed the bare skin of her neck. She turned her head and looked up at him. One side of his mouth was pulled up in a sly grin. Oh how she loved it when he did that.

When she was able to tear her gaze from those gorgeous blue eyes of his she let her gaze travel down his long frame. He was wearing a dark wine-colored, long-sleeve button down shirt paired with dark blue jeans. He wasn't in his typical attire but God...he still looked better than any man she'd seen in a really long time and certainly better than anyone in the bar tonight.

"No suit?" She asked playfully. Her brow raised and her head tilted to the side.

"I have the evening off too Detective..." He put his left hand on the back of her bar stool and spun her slowly so that she was facing him. She shivered as the skirt she was wearing allowed her knees to brush lightly against his legs. "...What, you don't approve?" He feigned a hurt look and then his grin was back.

Her eyes flickered down and back up lasciviously. "Oh, no I do." The words had left her lips before she could stop herself. Her eyes dropped as a blush crept up her neck to her face. She couldn't believe she had just said that...out loud! She thought she should probably get away from him before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Sure, there had been some flirting between the two of them before but for some reason, this felt..._different_tonight. She tried to slide off of the stool and step away from him but he was too quick. His other arm shot out to the bar essentially trapping her.

She looked up at him, several different emotions flickered across her face before she spoke. "What are you doin' John?"

He stepped closer to her; reaching out and slipping his hand around the beer bottle she was still holding over the bar. His fingers applied the slightest pressure over hers; she shivered from the contact. He pulled it gently from her fingers and set it down. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist while simultaneously grabbing her coat from the back of the bar stool. He looked down at her, his normally light blue eyes darkened to pools of deep blue steel. "You trust me, don't you Joss?" There was no hesitation in her response; she nodded without even thinking...of course she did. "Yes." She whispered. He pulled her to his side and started walking them to the door. She glanced up at him questioningly but allowed him to lead. He stopped them at the door and held out her coat. She slipped her arms inside and he pulled it onto her shoulders. His hands ran a path down her arms to her hands before he stepped back around to her side. His left arm took its place back around her waist as he ushered them outside and onto the sidewalk. Almost unconsciously her own arm soon found its way around him.

"Where is Taylor this evening?" He asked after they had walked about a block from the pub.

"Staying at a friend's for the weekend...why?" She felt his arm tighten ever so slightly around her. He didn't answer her question or even look at her as they continued down the sidewalk. She wasn't scared of him, but it was starting to get to her just a bit. This silence of his, being taken without being asked, not knowing where he was taking her…the complete lack of control. She decided that she needed to take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"John?" She tried pulling him to a stop but it barely even faltered his gait.

"Hmm?" His answer was barely a murmur.

"I don't suppose you'd like to fill me in on where the hell you're takin' me?

She watched his mouth curl wickedly but he still wouldn't look at her. "Not really."

Her brow crinkled in frustration. She'd had enough. Who the hell did he think he was? Just assuming that she would follow him wherever he wanted to go, no questions asked. Seriously? He obviously didn't know her very well. She wasn't going another step until he started talking.

She planted her feet, dropped her shoulder and lowered her chin so that his arm would slide over her when she stopped moving. It was a smooth enough move and would have worked on almost anyone else but damn it, he had been ready...but then wasn't he always? Instead of him continuing on forward he pivoted quickly and was standing directly in front of her; his arm still wrapped securely around her. He smirked and then pulled her even closer to him; her chest now pressed tightly against his. Her breath caught in her throat as she tilted her face up and saw the look of barely concealed amusement.

"Ya know Joss, if you wanted to stop, all you had to do was ask."

Her eyes narrowed as she fought the smile from creeping up but she didn't win. Some part of her brain that was obviously not under her control, thought that smiling would be the appropriate response to his smart ass comment. She shook her head at herself and gave up the fight, grinning.

"Ready to go?" He asked, raising his brows.

"I don't know John, where are we going?"

He inhaled deeply, sliding his hands slowly up her back. "Oh, some place quiet where we can...talk, have a drink or two, maybe even _enjoy_our night off together." Before she could respond, he moved back to her side, his arm never relinquishing its hold on her.

After they had started walking again she responded. "I thought that's what I was doing when you walked in and forced me to leave with you John."

"I didn't force you." He answered innocently. "I doubt I could force you to do much of anything Joss."

She chuckled softly shaking her head.

"And you certainly weren't enjoying yourself." He continued before she had a chance to deny it. "You had been nursing your beer so long that it got warm and you didn't look like you were enjoying the company of either one of the men that were hitting on you either."

"How do you...?" Her question trailed off in a sigh when she realized that she hadn't been alone at the bar. "So how long had you been there?"

"A while." He replied nonchalantly.

Her head whipped up to look at him. "Well shit John, what took you so long then?"

He chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't meeting someone before I came over. That could have been awkward."

"Yeah, and the two douche bags that thought I was ready and willing, just because I'm in a skirt, weren't awkward enough to warrant an interruption?"

"Speaking of which..." His voice lowered almost to a whisper as he leaned his head towards her. "...I really wish you would wear one more often. I understand that it wouldn't be the most appropriate work attire but the view is something to behold."

He could feel her reaction almost instantly; her breathing quickened and her hand clenched his side where her arm was still wrapped around him." He decided that he had to see what other reactions he could illicit from her.

"You can't really blame them Joss." He continued. "They obviously saw what I saw. I can understand why they were so compelled to try and get your attention."

He glanced down at her through hooded eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, her smooth brow wrinkled in what? Confusion?...No, disbelief...that's what it was.

"But… He continued. "…just because I understand why, doesn't mean that I didn't want to snap their necks for getting so close to you without permission."

She looked up at him quickly.

"Oh don't worry Detective, I wouldn't have actually done it...unless you wanted me too of course."

"OK, seriously John?" Her voice broke.

He stopped suddenly and pulled her around in front of him. His hands rose to cradle her face as he starred at her with a look of wild intensity. "Yes." He answered bluntly. If you're asking me if I would kill someone for you…unequivocally, yes. I will do anything in my power to protect you until the day that I die, or until you ask me to stop."

She couldn't speak...she had no idea how to respond. Her eyes were searching his as if she might find her response there.

He suddenly reached down and grabbed one of her hands and dragged her with him into a quiet little alley that they had been standing close to.

"John, I..." Was all she was able to say before he had her pressed against the cold bricks of the alley wall. Her hands instinctively flew to his chest. In the next instant his mouth was on hers and immediately went to work skillfully devouring her lips. His hands rose to cradle her face again and then quickly moved to thread through her thick hair. When she moaned his tongue slid into her soft mouth and began a dance with her velvety tongue. He slanted his head to get a better angle and her hands started moving up his chest. They snaked around his neck, her fingers grasping wildly at his hair, his skin, anything, that they could use to pull him closer.

He ground his hips into hers and she moaned his name. She wrapped one of her legs around him allowing him to push even harder against her. She thought she could feel every inch of him pressing into her. She shifted her hips and pulled him towards her; digging her heel into the back of his leg. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as she started frantically grabbing at the buttons of his shirt. Too many fucking buttons, she thought. She was almost to the point where she was going to rip into his shirt when his arm reached down, wrapped around her leg and pulled it higher up. Her skirt had now ridden up to her hip removing one less barrier between them. His other hand found her waist and pushed her shirt up until he found skin. His fingers slid up until they reached her bra. His thumb slid lightly over the front finding her nipple. Her breath hitched and her back arched. She decided to forget about his shirt and moved to his waist to unbuckle his belt. As soon as her hands reached his waist his hand slid carefully from her leg, allowing it to slide down slowly. He reached down and grabbed both of her hands and lifted them up, pinning them to the wall.

"Joss..." He pulled his mouth reluctantly from hers.

"John..." She whimpered. "Please..." She struggled, trying to get out of his hold so that she could pull him back down to her.

"Joss, no..." He started. His breathing was deep and ragged.

"What?" A devastated look immediately marred her beautiful face as she peered up at him. She misunderstood…He couldn't allow her to think he didn't want her. He let go of one of her hands and placed it gently on her cheek. "I didn't mean no..." He started. "Just not here...not like this."

"But..."

He moved his thumb over her mouth and shook his head. "If you want this as much as I do, come with me because it's not going to happen here. Not our first time Joss." He leaned down slowly and captured her lower lip. He sucked it gently between his teeth flicking it gently with his tongue. She moaned; a deep throaty sound that nearly did him in.

He slowly let her lip slide from his mouth. Her eyes were closed and her beautiful soft mouth was still swollen from his kisses. He wanted her so much he could barely control himself but he knew he had to if he was going to give her the night she so deserved.

"Come with me?" He whispered, almost afraid that she might refuse.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Yes." Was her breathy reply.

John stepped back pulling her with him. He wrapped his arm around her once again as they started walking back out to the sidewalk.

TBC…Let me know if you like :-)

Thank you to my friend Joaquina for always reading and reviewing, I so appreciate you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings**: Reece/Carter

Rating for adult content and language

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the "Person of Interest" universe nor do I profit in any way from playing with their characters just for a little while. Person of Interest and the characters therein belong to CBS. Lucky them!

Thanks to my wonderful friend Joaquina for all the support and feedback

Chapter 2

Two blocks had never seemed so damn long to him in his life. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waist with her forearm pushing against the hard bulge of his gun housed at the small of his back. Her head was tucked in against his shoulder. He could have walked faster but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable trying to keep up with his long strides.

It was killing her not knowing exactly where they were going but when he asked her if she trusted him she had answered him honestly. She did... completely. She hasn't trusted any man the way she trusts him; this man- her "vigilante" that she had hunted for months, the man she would have put in jail, that saved her life... that she almost got killed. Now...here she was, following him wherever he wanted to take her; wanting him so bad that she could barely breathe.

They stopped in front of a cozy little brownstone, _her _cozy little brownstone. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that they were heading towards her home. She looked up at him, brow cocked. "A bit presumptuous, isn't it John?"

He turned towards her, brushing a piece of hair away from her cheek and behind her ear.

"I prefer not to stay at hotels and this is the one place I wouldn't plant a bug or a camera for Finch."

Her jaw dropped a little as what he had just said sunk in.

"Oh, that reminds me..." He grabbed the belt of her coat and undid the slip knot. He slowly unbuttoned the front. Her eyes flicked up to his as he watched the rise and fall of her chest quicken with each button that he released. When it was open one of his hands moved inside and ran along her hip. She felt his hand slip into the little pocket of her skirt tugging slightly and then it was gone. He lifted his hand; holding her cell up between them and then pushed the button to power it off. "Wouldn't want Finch hearing more than he bargained for." His smile was crooked but the look in his eyes was intensely wicked.

"Shall we?" He drawled.

Her eyes held his for a second longer before she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her keys. She smirked to herself. They were on her territory now, she would be able to control the situation after all. That's what she told herself anyway as she turned and walked up the steps to her front door. John followed closely behind her. She flipped through the keys, stopping when she got to the front door key. She tried inserting it into the lock but her hands were shaking so badly that she fumbled and dropped them. She went to bend down to retrieve them but John's already had his hand around them. He rose back up, put the key into the lock but didn't turn it; instead he spun her to face him and crushed her mouth with his.

She would have lost her balance if his arms hadn't wrapped around her. Her hands grasped for his shirt for the second time that night. His mouth possessed hers immediately and his tongue took full advantage when she opened her mouth in a gasp. Her tongue met his in a dance that quite literally took his breath away. He pulled back suddenly causing her to sway towards him.

She'd had less than half a bottle of beer and she felt drunk. He was so intoxicating; she thought she might pass out before she pulled herself together. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "You've really gotta stop doin' that John."

"What, kissing you?" His brows raised in mock surprise. He was trying to play it off as if he was teasing her but he was actually trying to hide the fact that he was so dangerously close to losing his control with her.

She answered with her own smirk and shook her head. "No..." She let her voice trail off. She turned from him to unlock her door. She pocketed her keys and stepped inside. He didn't follow her in. She stood at the open door with an expectant look.

She turned to look at him, her brow cocked. "You comin'?"

"Well Joss, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What, are you a vampire or somethin' John?"

He chuckled quietly. "No, it's just polite to wait for an invitation."

"I'm sure you didn't let that stop you before." She countered.

He stepped through the door letting his arm pull her against him. He backed her slowly against the door as he closed it behind her and turned the lock.

"I'm only polite with you Joss..."

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, letting her head lean back against the door.

"What's the matter Joss?" She felt his hand cradle her face while his thumb started gently tracing a path across her cheek.

God, his voice was so soft and gentle and so fucking sexy she thought she would come right there if he kept talking. It didn't help that he had kissed her into a near frenzy _twice_ tonight already and then stopped her cold.

The corners of her full lips curled up but she kept her eyes closed while his thumb continued its path across her skin. "Nothing's wrong..." She reached up and placed her hand over his. "I was just thinkin' about the first time you called me Joss."

He was quiet for several seconds before responding.

"I don't like to think about that Joss." She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. His brows were drawn together in a frown, his eyes closed and when he opened them he raised his other hand; threading his fingers through her thick black hair. Her lips parted. She was having trouble breathing again. His eyes were like deep pools of pure blue steel staring down at her through pitch black lashes. Of course he wouldn't want to think about that. No, she didn't necessarily like to think about that night either, but there was one tiny moment that she didn't ever want to forget.

_She was lying on the ground writhing in pain after being shot; saved from being killed instantly by her Kevlar vest. Sure, it still hurt like hell and she had come too damn close to taking a shot in the head but her angel slash vigilante had shot the man before he was able to finish the job. His face mostly hidden in shadows while looking down at her, watching over her, his soft voice reassuring her_... _"I know this doesn't change anything and I know you'll still arrest me if you get the chance but you should know; whether you like me or not Joss, you're never alone." _ She had replayed those words in her head so many times since that night; mostly late at night, when she was lying in bed feeling...alone.

"Yeah, well...I do think about it." She could see that her response surprised him. "You stopped me from being killed John. You stopped my son from losing his only parent. Do you have any idea what that means to me?"

His hands increased their pressure slightly as he bent closer to her. "I didn't stop him from shooting you. I wasn't there in time...I could have lost you!" She had never heard him raise his voice before, it surprised her. "Do you have any idea what that means to me?" He exhaled forcefully and then leaned forward slowly, resting his forehead against hers. "What if you hadn't been wearing your vest Joss?" He whispered.

Her eyes closed and then his mouth was on hers. She felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her and pooled in the pit of her stomach. Then she was drowning in him; he took her breath away. Her hands grabbed at his chest like she was trying to pull herself to the surface for air. It wasn't working, she still couldn't breathe. She tried wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself up as his mouth continued to drown her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started pulling her towards the hallway leading to her bedroom; his mouth continuing its hold on hers. She let him lead her down the hall as she gasped for air and started working on those damn buttons on his shirt. She wasn't sure why she cared whether she busted every damn one of them off - but she did. He broke their kiss for only a moment as he turned them into her room.

He backed her slowly across her room until she felt the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed just as he bent her back onto it; his arms supporting her until she was lying fully on the bed. She thanked God that she had made sure everything was picked up and made before she had left for the bar earlier.

He was leaning over her, one of his legs between hers, his chest pressed to hers as his mouth moved from her lips along her jawline and behind her ear where his tongue flicked out to tease the tender spot there. She felt that familiar electric charge run through her body again. She tilted her chin back and he slowly kissed his way down her neck to where it met with her shoulder. She felt his tongue on her skin and then he nipped her there just hard enough to make her arch up into him. He knew it would leave his mark on her and that thought alone nearly drove him insane.

He pushed his knee more firmly between her legs pushing her skirt up to her hips. He rose up above her; his eyes so obviously admiring her through thick dark lashes. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. He slid his hands from her stomach out to her sides pushing her shirt away to reveal her full breasts covered only by the thin red lace bra that he had caught a glimpse of earlier. She heard his deep-throated groan as he leaned down placing a soft kiss just above her belly button, then another a little higher; slowly kissing his way up until he reached her peaks. He let out a breath as he hovered just over her left breast. The cool air fanning over her nipple was agonizing; she needed him to touch her, to take her. She tried arching closer to him but he moved just enough so that he wouldn't touch her just yet.

She whimpered and his eyes turned up to meet hers. She swallowed hard at the feral look she found in those eyes gazing back up at her. That's when she knew...he was always the one who had been in control; it had never been her. She couldn't give up control that she never had to begin with. She let her arms fall away from him to rest above her head.

She moaned. "God, John... please." She swore she heard him whimper.

His eyes fell and his head bowed to worship her breast while his hands worked at the clasp and zipper of her skirt. His teeth scraping across her nipple and then pulling it, coaxing it to a hard peak as he slid her skirt down over her hips; it slipped down her legs that were still hanging over the bed. As he turned his attention to her other breast he quickly removed his shoes, gun, belt and pants. Her back was arching up to his mouth while her hips were bucking towards him making it a challenge to remove the last barriers between them. He reluctantly leaned back from her just long enough to slipl his shirt off of his shoulders but couldn't help staring as he looked down at her.

He moved to straddle her hips, his long arms wrapping underneath her back and lifting her up towards him. She felt him easily unclasp her bra and then his long fingers were trailing down her skin as he slipped the flimsy garment off of her. She was stripped for him; completely and utterly bare. She could feel him pressed against her but she couldn't look away from his eyes. His fingers slid back up her arms, across her shoulders, along her collar bones and finally tracing a path agonizingly slowly down to her breasts. He cupped them in his palms and started rubbing his thumbs over her nipples bringing them both to hardened peaks. A soft breathy moan escaped as she let her head fall back; arching her body towards him.

He bent towards her replacing one of his thumbs with his mouth. His tongue circling her nipple and then gently sucking it between his teeth while his fingers made sure not to neglect her other breast.

She reached out grabbing his sides and ran her hands down to his hips and raked her short nails down the outside of his thighs still straddling her hips. He suddenly shifted his weight and brought his knee between her legs pushing them open. She leaned back against the bed on her arms and pulled herself further onto the bed giving him better access. He shifted again and was now kneeling between her legs. His eyes darkened and he advanced towards her. Leaning over her, supporting himself with his right arm while his left hand slid from her knee all the way up her thigh. Her hips rising, thrusting to meet his hand as he lowered himself to press against her.

He kissed her upper lip then whispered. "Joss."

"Hmm?" Was the only response she was capable of making.

Then he kissed her lower lip and whispered her name again. "Joss."

"Yes..." She moaned.

He smiled then kissed her again. This time when his mouth left hers he said her name as he slipped a finger inside of her.  
>"Joss."<p>

Her breath hissed as she inhaled sharply, his name leaving her lips as she exhaled.

He slid another finger into her and started moving them slowly in and out. His thumb sliding along either side of her clit. Again, he whispered. "Joss."

This time his mouth fell upon her breast. His tongue circled her nipple, flicking it quickly as his fingers pumped into her faster. Her arms rose to claw at his back, trying to pull him closer to her. She was desperate for him, the need unbearable. The arm that had been supporting him dove behind her back to hold her firmly to him, her neck resting in the crook of his elbow. His head rose from her breast, his deep blue eyes bore into hers as he whispered her name again. "Joss."

Her eyes were so heavy, her senses overloaded with the intensity of his stare, his voice and his touch. She felt her body start to tense, a spring tightly coiled against its will, straining to be released.

He felt it as well. His fingers slowed their rhythm as his body shifted once again. The look she gave him almost broke him but in the end it was the one word she spoke. He heard her wanting, her warning, her questioning, her pleading, her demand - all in one single word.

"John..."

He paused but only for a second before he pulled his fingers from her and used them to guide himself; plunging into her in one fluid motion.

She cried out his name again as he entered her.

Please tell me what you think...please!  
>I hate cliffhangers too, I know it's cruel but I have got to work on my other fic that has been waiting for an update for much longer.<br>I have no idea how many chaps this will be, I guess it depends on where my muse takes me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Control

If you don't like mature adult content don't read this chapter. Rating for adult content and language! You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the "Person of Interest" universe nor do I profit in any way from playing with their characters just for a little while. Person of Interest and the characters therein belong to CBS. Lucky them!

Thanks to my wonderful friend Joaquina for all the support, feedback, and ideas! Gotta love dreams…especially when they're of Reese!

Chapter 3

Joss cried out as he plunged into her filling her completely. Her hips thrust up to meet his and her arms wound tightly around his back. She brought her legs up to wrap around his hips her heels digging into his low back. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as his mouth found her neck. He nipped at the skin of her throat in time with his thrusts. He wrapped one arm underneath her knee and pulled it up almost to her chest; the position allowing him to thrust even deeper into her.

She moans, a raspy sound that he desperately wants to hear again. He wraps his other arm under her other leg and pushes it up as well. Bracing his hands on the bed allows him to drive himself into her faster and harder. More raspy moans fill the room and it's music to his ears. Other than his name being called from her lips this was his favorite sound from her. He was trying desperately to keep himself in control.

"John." She gasped in between his thrusts. "You're...holding back...don't."

That was his undoing...the fragile hold over his precious control snapped.

His arms swept under hers and around to cradle her back. He rose to his knees and pulled her up to his chest. Her legs wound around his hips keeping him buried within her and her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt his long fingers splayed across her back supporting her completely while his dark blue eyes held her gaze.

She shivered; no one had ever looked at her like that...ever. They sat like that for seconds, minutes, hours...she wasn't sure. All she knew was that this intense, gorgeous, kind and gentle man was looking at her like she was his world. The reverence she saw when he looked at her, not only tonight in the throes of their passion but every day, just blew her mind.

She unwound her arms from his neck bringing her hands to his face. She pulled him gently towards her not letting her eyes close until her lips met his. A soft little sigh escaped her as he captured her lower lip and sucked it between his teeth. She felt his hands run down her back slowly sending shivers down her spine. When his hands reached her hips the pressure increased and then she felt him lifting her up. She thought he was going to withdraw from her and she whimpered her protest. He suddenly pulled her back down on him impaling her again. She cried out his name. He lifted her again and then pulled her back down even harder. She moaned letting her head fall back. He continued lifting her and then pulling her back down onto him, each time she felt like he went even deeper into her. She rocked her hips toward him every time she came back down on him so that he was able to hit her core. Her eyes opened quickly, finding his and locking on to them as she ground against him. She felt her body tensing coupled with that intensely electric fluttering deep inside her.

"Please John..." She cried out. She thought if he stopped now that it just might kill her. "...please...don't stop!"

He didn't disappoint her. When he growled her name her orgasm shattered any and all coherent thoughts and words; leaving her with nothing more than his name on her lips. His own release followed soon after his hips still bucking against her but he had stopped lifting her. His arms slid up her back pulling her chest flush against his. He kissed her forehead then moved to her temple, down her cheek and finally to her lips. She almost cried at the gentleness of it.

Her body was spent. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, she didn't even have the strength to keep herself from collapsing backwards onto her bed if he didn't have his arms wrapped around her holding her to him. She wasn't sure if it was the mind-blowing orgasm or the incredibly tough two weeks she was coming off of but she was completely and utterly drained - mentally and physically. She sighed contentedly letting her eyes drift closed feeling warm and secure; lovingly wrapped in his arms...

****  
>She wasn't sure when he had laid her down on her bed or how long she had been asleep but she woke to find him lying next to her. The fingers of one hand were threaded through hers on the pillow next to her head while his other rested possessively on her hip.<p>

She breathed deeply. "Hi." She whispered and then smiled over at him.

One corner of his mouth curled up as his eyes roamed over her face. "Hi yourself."

"So...how long was I out?" She grimaced sheepishly pulling her lower lip between her teeth. That was a habit of hers that he enjoyed watching immensely. He swept his thumb lightly over the mocha skin of her hip before answering. "Only a couple..." He glanced over at the clock on her dresser then turned back to hers. "...or more hours."

She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to roll away from him but he held her where she was with his hand still on her hip.

"John, I'm sorry."

"I don't know why, I like watching you sleep." He answered smoothly.

Her eyes dropped. He couldn't see her clearly in the dark but he knew her well enough to be able to picture the light flush creeping up her cheeks. He also knew that he was about to increase that flush. "I also like listening to you _talk _in your sleep."

"Oh God." She groaned then turned her face into the pillow.

"Don't worry Joss, you weren't nearly as vocal as you usually are when you're dreaming."

He watched as her head slowly rose.

"What...how...the fuck?...Really! Son of a..." Before he knew what hit him her hand had been pulled out of his, he had been pushed onto his back and she was on top of him. She was breathing heavily as her legs straddled his hips and her hands pressed down on his shoulders. "What the fuck John? You've been breaking into my house and watching me while I sleep? So...what happened to being polite and waiting to be invited in John?"

"Well, in my defense, the first time I came here you weren't awake to invite me in."  
>She pushed down harder onto his shoulders. "So, you just decided that it was ok because I wasn't awake?"<p>

He chuckled and he could have sworn that she was going to punch him. He replied before she had a chance. "There were screams coming from your apartment. You sounded like you were in trouble. I came in to help. Turns out you weren't screaming my name because you were scared _or_in trouble..."

She gasped. "Oh fuck." Her head dropped towards him her hair tickling his chest.  
>"Yes…Exactly." He responded wickedly. He laid there for a minute before bringing his hands to her knees resting on the bed. He ran his fingers up her legs over the curves of her hips. She writhed under his touch as he lightly traced a path up her back. She shivered as they found their way down her arms and then back up to her neck and finally coming to rest on her face. "Don't be embarrassed Joss. I'd love to make those dreams a reality for you...again. You have to tell me what to do though since I wasn't there."<p>

As quickly as she had turned the tables on him he was even quicker when he did it to her. She found herself on her back with her arms pinned above her head one second and in the next he was burying himself in her. She cried out his name...quite certain that her neighbors on either side would have heard it but she doesn't care. She does however care that he's on top of her buried to the hilt but is lying completely still. She's not able to move very much with all of his weight bearing down on her but that doesn't stop her from trying.

She writhes under him trying to shift her hips but that doesn't work. She decides to try another tactic. "John." She whispers lifting her head up towards his. Her lips find his and immediately start devouring them. She pulls his lower lip between hers and sucks gently holding it between her teeth before slowly letting it slip out. Then her tongue darts out lightly tasting each lip before sliding between them. His teeth are together creating a barrier that keeps her tongue from being able to play with his. "John." She whimpers again softly against his lips. "Please." Then she kisses him again. "I need you." She kisses his jaw just below his mouth then scrapes her teeth against his skin as she draws back. "John." She moves just below his jaw to the sensitive skin of his neck. Again she kisses it first and then grabs the skin with her teeth just hard enough to get a reaction from him. She hears his breath catch but his breathing remains almost steady while her own breath is ragged and coming in short gasps. She then tries to arch her back pushing her hips down towards the bed so that she can try to have some kind of movement before she goes insane but that doesn't work for her either. She swears she can feel every ridge, every vein pulsing within her.

She was so frustrated she couldn't breathe. Her head dropped back to the pillow and she sighed looking up at him. "John?"

"I need you to tell me." His velvety smooth voice finally responded.

"Tell you? Tell you what? I'll tell you anything...please...what do want to know?"

"I told you, you need to tell me what to do. It was your dream..."

Her lips rose in a smile of disbelief. She almost giggled at the simplicity of it.

She raised her head up again as close to his ear as she could and whispered breathily..."I want you to fuck me...hard, John. Now."

"Oh I know what you _want_..." His head descended to where his lips were almost touching hers before he continued. "...but what did I do to you in your dream?"

"I told you..." She ground out between her teeth.

"Is that all I did to you, Joss?" His voice was so low and dangerous that it made her shiver. She was literally quivering with anticipation...and she knew he could hear it every time she exhaled.

"No..." She breathed. "You fucked me so hard and fast that I screamed when I came and then you fucked me so slow and gentle that I cried... You took me in my bed, on the couch, on the table, on the floor, against the wall and in the tub until neither one of us could move anymore." She swallowed hard. "That, John is what you did to me. Still think you can make my dream a reality?"

His response was a low growl deep in his throat. "Oh yes."

Please remember that reviews are the best way to let an author know you want to read more :-)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So sorry for the long delay! I have been so busy with RL and another one of my joys - Beta-ing for some really AWESOME authors :-) I had so much fun with this chapter. I tried something that I'd like some feedback on. I wrote from Joss's POV and then I wrote the same scene from John's POV. I love them both and wanted to share the thoughts of each...I ended up writing the majority of it through John's POV because I was having so much fun with it! Is it too confusing...I ended up putting her POV in italics after talking it over with one of my fellow authors…does it help? I didn't want to put any sub-headings because I didn't want to mess with the flow... Any thoughts, ideas, feedback is always appreciated!

As always, thanks to my wonderful friends and fellow authors **Joaquina** and **ReeseisLAVAhot**

The content in this chapter is pretty graphic, if you're not comfortable with that, you probably shouldn't be reading this one. 

Chapter 4

Her breathing stopped when he spoke those two little words, his cock buried inside her but still unmoving. His mouth suddenly crashed down onto hers. His head angled so he could plunder her fully with his tongue. Then he started to pull out of her, she whimpered but before she even exhaled fully he was slamming back into her. He had thrust so quickly and deeply into her that all she could do was gasp his name. He slid his arms under her knees and pushed her legs up towards her chest which allowed him to push even deeper into her. She grabbed onto him around his shoulders and held on tight as he pulled out and pushed back in wildly over and over.

John could barely contain himself as he looked down at her; face twisted in ecstasy possibly mixed with pain, his name leaving her beautiful lips in that raspy voice, her full breasts moving erotically in time with his thrusts. He had an overwhelming desire to capture one in his mouth but he couldn't stop moving, the feeling of her wrapped around his cock was too intense. She had told him one of the ways that he had fucked her in her dream had been hard and fast and then she had brazenly asked him if he could still make her dreams come true. Ha! As if he had ever backed down from a challenge. He would fuck her in every way that she could ever dream of and wherever she wanted him to do it. He would have taken her to any place on the earth if that's what it would take but thankfully her dreams took place no further than her own home. He growled as she dug her fingers into the skin of his back knowing that they would leave marks on him. It made him insanely happy that he would be able to look in the mirror, days from now, and see her marks; the reminders of her loss of control because of what _**he**_ did to her. He almost came at the mere thought of it but he stopped himself with barely a break in his rhythm.

Deciding that he had to taste her breast again he bowed his back and dropped his head down and caught it in his mouth. He took her nipple in his teeth as gently as he could while still moving within her. She immediately arched her back and bucked her hips so violently that he almost lost his hold on her. He couldn't hold back the growl that erupted from his throat. "Mmm, do it again John...please," she begged. He increased the pressure slightly and then sucked it into his mouth to tease her but instead it sent her into an orgasm that had her clenching down onto his cock so hard that he couldn't stop himself from coming this time. "John!" She screamed. He pulled back and thrust into her one more time and then released her legs so that he could wrap her in his arms while still buried inside her. He turned his head to the side laying his head on her breasts while her body continued to contract around him.

_Joss had thought that John could never live up to the John in her dreams but as he drove into her over and over, she realized that she had severely underestimated him. His low throaty growls were like vibrators for her senses. It was almost too much for her to handle. It had been so long since the last time she had been with a man and that time had been so awkward and uncomfortable that she hadn't been looking forward to a repeat performance. She hadn't thought that John would disappoint her but that she would disappoint him. Obviously he had not been disappointed in her but even more obvious was that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.___

_She smiled to herself as she moaned his name again feeling her body tightening, winding up to be released. Then she felt his hot mouth on her breast, his teeth scraping her nipple as he bit down. She arched up to him involuntarily and her hips rose to meet his. He growled that throaty sound again that she was really starting to love. She begged him to do it again. He must have misunderstood because the next thing she knew his teeth had increased their pressure on her nipple and her body was convulsing in the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. She screamed out his name as he thrust into her one more time before she felt him coming inside her. Her muscles contracted tightly around him making her feel so full that she could barely take it. She heard him moan softly; a deep sound resonating in his chest.__  
><em>  
>Joss smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head down on her chest. Their breathing slowly returned to normal. Her fingers were running up and down his back tracing light patterns that sent chills running from his scalp down to his toes. He inhaled slowly breathing in her scent. She always smelled of roses, he knew from his previous visits to her home (and the precinct) that she always sprayed on Rose Water when she got out of the bath and that she also kept a bottle of it in her desk at work. It was such a light scent but when it mixed with her own it became so distinctive and so...Joss, and he always knew when she was near.<p>

He heard her make a small noise and he opened his eyes slowly. He knew he had to be getting heavy lying on top of her but he relished in their closeness; pressing all of his body against hers...and his mouth was...so close to... Oh, he just couldn't help himself... He shifted his head just a tiny bit allowing his tongue to snake out and run lightly over her nipple. "Oh." She gasped. She couldn't really move to respond which he wickedly took advantage of by increasing the pressure and speed of his tongue. He glanced up at her through hooded eyes. She had thrown her head back into the pillow, her mouth open and gasping. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, her smooth mocha skin was flushed and hot. He vowed to himself that he was going to kiss every single inch of that skin if it took him the rest of his life. He decided that he would start with the sensitive place just under her breasts.

He rose and slid his arms from under her and pulled gently out of her. She whimpered, her arms grasping at his shoulders, trying to keep him close. He rose above her sliding up to kiss her mouth. She pulled herself up to him trying to deepen the kiss but he turned his head, kissed her cheek, then her jaw and then backed away just enough so that he could smile down at her. "Lay back." He whispered pushing her back with his lips on hers. "And relax."

_She immediately did as he asked…she would do just about anything to see him smile like that again. It was one of the things that she looked forward to. She liked it when he smirked but that gorgeous smile of his that made his eyes light up, __**that**__ was what she lived for. It made her insides burn and her brain turn to mush and all she wanted to do was to make him do it again...and smile back. She couldn't stop herself if she tried...not since the first time she'd seen it.___

_Her thoughts stopped as his lips began trailing kisses down her neck. He slid his body down hers while his lips moved slowly down the middle of her chest. When he moved past her breasts but didn't touch them, she mewled softly. His eyes turned up to hers. His blue eyes darkened as he peered through his dark lashes. His lips paused in their path down her skin as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She let her eyes slide closed as his thumbs started moving over her nipples. The pressure was so light that she could barely feel it. She wanted more but she didn't want to move because his lips had started kissing her again. They moved in a slow line right down her middle. She could feel his tongue darting out to taste her skin and that coupled with his thumbs was absolutely maddening.__  
><em>  
>"John." She moaned. He chuckled and his breath tickled her skin. His trail of kisses continued to her belly button where his tongue snaked out and traced lightly just around the outside edge. His lips turned up when she whimpered softly. He knew he was being evil by teasing her but he simply couldn't help himself. It was almost like she begged for it, ever since she had first started chasing him. There were several times when he got the feeling that she was purposefully letting him slip through her fingers just so she could keep chasing him. He nipped her lightly as he thought about it and he heard her breath hiss through her teeth. She wasn't extremely vocal but he loved hearing the different reactions and sounds that she made for him; her breath that hitched when he played with her breasts, her soft gasps when he kissed her skin, her little mewls when he stopped touching her, her raspy moans when he bit her, her whimpers when he wasn't moving fast enough and when she cried out his name as she came, followed by her soft sigh of contentment. He loved them all.<p>

His lips continued down their path until he reached the top of her tight dark curls. He ran his chin through them before moving just a fraction lower. His tongue snaked out and had just touched her when her body stiffened. She tried to close her legs but that didn't work because he was between them and she attempted to push him away with her hands but he wasn't budging. She then tried sitting up but his hands that were still surrounding her breasts kept her firmly pressed against the bed. He allowed a smile to lift his lips as he looked up at her, his mouth still even with her mound. She looked nervous, maybe even a little scared as her wide eyes met his. she shook her head and whispered. "Don't."

He tilted his head slightly, a look of confusion flickering quickly across his face before it quickly disappeared. "Why not?"

"I don't...I've never...umm." He watched her as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes.

Comprehension dawned on him. "Joss." He whispered softly, a kind smile gracing his lips. "Relax. I promise, you'll enjoy it." His brows rose and then he blinked once at her. "Trust me?" She didn't have to speak. He watched as her mouth opened and she exhaled softly; giving him his answer. Her legs fell open, her arms fell to her sides and she laid her head back onto the bed. Her answer was clear and he was determined not to disappoint her.

He started caressing her nipple again with his right hand as he slowly ran his left hand down her belly along the inside of her hip and then down between her folds. He made sure to increase the pressure when he was on top of her clit eliciting a hiss from the sharp intake of her breath. He used his fingers to gently spread her wider and then dipped his head down. His tongue found her clit and licked slowly upwards. Before her moan had ended, his tongue had moved lower and then slid upwards alongside the right side and then he repeated the same action up the left side. His fingers then slid down as his tongue continued to play just along the sides of her tight little bundle of nerves while his right hand continued to roll and pull her nipple between his fingers. He slipped one of his long fingers inside of her and he felt her contract around him as he slid it back out and then back in again. She was so wet and ready for him, he knew it wouldn't take him long to have her calling out his name.

He slid his tongue in circles around her clit and her hips bucked under him. His finger continued pumping in and out of her but he didn't want her to come just yet. He pulled out of her and he heard the whimper he'd been expecting. He didn't let her feel the loss for long though. His tongue slipped down to her entrance, tracing just around the edges and then without warning he plunged smoothly into her. She inhaled sharply and then her hands fisted into the sheets. His tongue slid in and out and his nose brushed against her clit every time he moved. Her breathing was becoming more short and ragged.

He watched her as she shivered and writhed as his tongue delved deeper inside of her and then curled up to increase the pressure. He took immense pleasure in knowing that no other man had ever tasted her like this, in such an intimate act. It just served to show how much trust she really had in him and he reveled in the joy that thought brought him. His fingers increased their pressure on her nipple and that was when her raspy moans began. He moaned in pleasure from not only the sound but the feeling of her on his tongue. It was like sliding through liquid silk. He slid his other hand up her stomach and he felt her grab his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and squeezed as she arched her back. He felt her other hand on his head as she started running her fingers through his short hair. "Oh Fuck." She whispered.

It was time. He started pulling his tongue out of her and running it up over her clit where he would stop and wrap his lips around it and suck. She bucked her hips so fiercely he thought she might come off the bed. "John, please..." He slid back down and his tongue entered her again, curled up and then slid back out to return to her clit. This time when he sucked on it he let his teeth put the slightest bit of pressure on it and that was what did her in.

"Oh God, John!" Her fingers had left his head and were gripping his shoulder while her other hand squeezed his hand. Her hips rose off of the bed, her entire body tense as the waves of her orgasm took over. He wasted no more time, he was up and on top of her in a second and had his cock buried deep within her in the next. He thrust into her wildly. He had let go of her other hand and now both of her arms were wrapped around him and her nails raked trails across his upper back. Her legs were wrapped around his lower back, using him as leverage so she could meet his thrusts. He could feel her walls contracting around him as she was tensing for another orgasm. Her teeth found his shoulder and bit down and the sensation drove him over the edge. "Joss!" He cried out. His thrusts became erratic as her own orgasm had her shaking violently under him.

When he finally stilled within her, he wrapped his arms under her and rolled onto his side but didn't withdraw from her. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze with a sated but tired smile. He couldn't resist leaning closer and kissing those beautiful full lips. He would have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven because he hadn't believed that he could ever be this happy while still alive. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't be able to tell her how he really feels about her…that he loves her...and has loved her for quite some time. He didn't want her to confuse his feelings for lust - just because he had slept with her. But he would tell her...His thoughts were interrupted by her voice, soft and raspy, just how he liked it.

"That was..." She sighed. "Thank you."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. "You..." He kissed her bottom lip again. "are..." Then he kissed her top lip. "so..." He leaned over and kissed her neck letting his tongue dart out to taste her skin. "very..." He loosened his arms letting her roll onto her back and then shifted so that he was leaning over her. Then leaned down and wrapped his lips over her nipple and bit down gently. She gasped and then he looked up at her right after he took one more swipe at it with his tongue and finished his reply. "welcome."

"John. I...I can't." She let out a throaty laugh. "There's no way..."

"Oh Joss, don't say that."

"Mmm..." She moaned. "Why not?"

The corner of his mouth curled up wickedly. "Because I have so much more planned for you tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again, to all of you who have signed up to receive update notices on this story, I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this posted! I so appreciate my own little notices when I see that someone has reviewed or signed up to receive those update notices. It makes all of us who write and post our fics feel good that someone enjoys our work!

Thanks again to one of my fellow authors and Reese fan: **ReeseIsLavaHot **(oh is he ever!) for her sacrifice of taking time away from her own fic this weekend to read over my naughty little fic**. **Please check out her fics, they are fan-freaking-tastic!

Chapter 5

She chuckled and then lifted her hands to cradle his face, her thumbs running along the sharp angles of his cheekbones. His eyes drifted closed reveling in the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him gently down to her. Their lips met and she snaked her tongue out to meet his. His chest came down to rest against hers, pushing against her breasts. His smooth skin felt so warm against hers. She felt her body responding to his once again. She honestly didn't think that he could keep going like this but then again she hadn't thought that she could either.

He pulled back from her just a fraction as he raised his body up onto his elbows. "I can feel you smiling Joss."

She ran her fingers absently through his hair as she continued smiling up at him, knowing that he couldn't see her since his eyes were still closed. It wasn't completely dark in her room. The soft glow from the clock lent just enough light for her to see him. "I wonder why that is John."

"Mmmm" He opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "So then I was successful in creating a better memory for you?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier tonight, when you said that you were remembering the first time I said your name. I told you I didn't like you thinking about that particular time...so I wanted to give you a better memory of me saying your name." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She grinned, remembering him saying her name over and over as his lips had assaulted her...everywhere. She _had _wondered why he kept saying her name...not that she minded hearing it in that sexy voice of his...her eyes slowly drifted shut. Oh yes, she would definitely call that a better memory than the first time he'd said it. She ran her hands from behind his neck down to his chest. She angled her fingers just enough to allow her nails to scrape his skin...not enough to break the skin but enough to have him hiss through his teeth. Then she had a wicked little thought...

"Hmm, yeah I vaguely remember that...I'm not sure it was more memorable than the first time though. I mean, ya did save my life and all." She opened her eyes and smiled at him and then leaned up to place a quick kiss on his chin. "That's a pretty big deal John. Maybe you could try a little..._harder _next time, to make it more memorable." She wanted to giggle so bad that it hurt but she held her breath to keep from giving in. He was staring down at her, unmoving. She blinked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. His head nodded once and then in the next second he was off of her and standing at the side of the bed.

'Oh shit', she thought. He reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. A startled gasp left her lips when he pulled her to her feet almost as quickly. He dropped her hands and then wrapped her in his arms essentially trapping her own arms down at her sides. His hands started roaming over her back as he slowly turned them so that he was walking away from her bed and she was walking backwards. She wasn't sure what he was doing or where he was taking her but she honestly didn't care as long as he kept his hands on her.

She felt her back hit the bedroom wall and her breath was forced from her lungs as he pushed his upper body firmly against hers. His head was bent next to hers so that his lips were right next to her ear. Every breath he exhaled felt like a physical caress to her skin.

"Tell me something Joss."

His hand slid down to her hand and grabbed it. She felt his tongue run lightly under her earlobe making her breath hitch in her throat. "Hmm?" Was the only response she was capable of at the moment. He pulled her hand between their bodies and then pushed her palm against his cock. "Do you think I'm trying _hard_ enough now?"

She wasn't sure what the hell possessed her to respond the way she did but she was sure she'd pay for it later, one way or another. "Oh...I...I don't know John. Maybe you need..." Her response was cut off by a growl that was so deep in his chest she could feel it against her belly. His hand left hers and the next thing she felt was his hands slipping behind her to cup her ass. He lifted her up, her arms flew around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He used the wall as leverage to pull her down onto him, sheathing himself within her heat in one swift thrust.

"Oh fuck!" She cried as he pushed his hips up into her, forcing her lower back against the wall. His lips wrapped around her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth where his teeth gently scraped against it and then he pulled back**,** letting it slide back out again. His hands slid towards her upper thighs to hold her up and give him better purchase to be able to pull out and slam back into her.

She moaned loudly as she tilted her head back against the wall. Her new position gave him much better access to the sensitive part of her neck where he wanted to taste her skin and knew it would make her whimper.

"Well, Joss..." He kissed her just below her ear and his teeth nipped her skin while he simultaneously slammed into her. She cried out again and her arms tightened around his neck.

"Is that..." he continued as his mouth moved halfway down her neck and instead of nipping this time, he sucked on her skin. Not hard or long enough to leave a mark; he didn't want a mark that she couldn't easily hide from her co-workers but enough that it had her bucking her hips against his. Again he pulled back and slammed back into her. She moaned something he didn't understand and her nails were now digging into his shoulders.

"**hard**...," he continued again as he pulled back and slammed back into her as deep as he could.

"…enough for you Joss?" He bit down onto her shoulder and rolled his hips up as she screamed her answer. "YES!" He felt her tighten around him and something sharp scraped against his neck but he continued to move in and out of her as her words were moaned into his ear. "Yes John...yes, oh please…please…don't stop."

"Oh Joss," he said as he buried his face against her neck. "I won't ever stop, not until you tell me to." Her lips found his neck and moved around to his jaw and then finally to his own mouth. His mouth immediately opened allowing her tongue entrance to dance with his. She whimpered as he started sucking on her tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth.

He pulled back for just a second and whispered against her lips. "Please... don't. Okay?" His brow had pulled together, making him look almost...scared. "Don't what, John?" Her hands moved to cradle his face as she studied his eyes as best she could in the low light.

One arm wrapped low around her hips and the other around her upper back as he turned and walked back to her bed. He then turned and sat down still buried inside her with her legs wrapped firmly around him. When he sat down on the side of the bed, his arms came around to cradle her face, mimicking hers. His eyes turned down and she had an overwhelming urge to press her lips against his dark lashes that were just fanning out across his skin. Joss didn't know what to think of this uncharacteristic side of John. "Hey," she whispered. "Don't do what? Tell me." She stopped fighting her urge and leaned closer to him and pressed her lips softly to one of his closed eyelids and then did the same to the other side. She saw the sides of his mouth turn up in a smile. His eyes flickered open and met her gaze.

"Please..." He whispered. "…don't ever tell me to stop."

She tilted her head, not believing what she had just heard. A thousand different thoughts ran through her head as she looked back at him. She smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips with hers and then answered him. "I can't promise that John..." His face immediately fell but she continued quickly. "I mean, you do have a pretty insatiable appetite." She gave him her best impression of that famous John Reese smirk. "I'm not sure I can keep up with..." she ran her hand down and back up his chest..."all this." She couldn't suppress the giggle from leaving her lips.

"I..." His eyes searched her face for a full minute before he pulled her firmly against him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. For the second time that night he had an overwhelming urge to tell this woman that he is in love with her. "Joss, I..."

"John," she said as she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard. "Shut up. I was just messin' with you."

He slid his arms down to her hips and slowly lifted her off of him.

She whimpered and grabbed at his shoulders. "No, I'm sorry...I won't...," she started, but he cut her off when he stood up with her and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "You're going to be the death of me woman." He exhaled and then moved to kiss her nose, under each eye, down her cheeks, and finally down to her lips. He kept his kisses light and then pulled back, her face still cradled in his large hands. A short laugh escaped her as she smiled up at him. "The death of _**you**_ huh? Even though I'm the one you've been having your way with all night?"

"Yes." Was his simple answer to her. Then he moved his hands down to her shoulders and pressed lightly. "Sit, please."

"Okay...why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'll be right back." He turned and walked out of the room. She watched him turn left out of her bedroom and pad silently down the hall. She wondered what the hell else he could possibly have planned for this evening...morning, she corrected herself. She yawned, probably in response to looking at the time and then she heard the water start in her tub. Oh...a bath really did sound wonderful right now; letting her tired body sink down into the hot water, a hard, yet pliant body to lay back against...simply heavenly. She fell back onto her bed, her legs still hanging off the side. She yawned again and her eyes slowly sank closed.

She woke to John carrying her easily down her hallway. He maneuvered them through the doorway to the bathroom where the main lights were off but a there was a soft light from flickering candles that he had obviously found and lit while she had fallen asleep. They were sitting along the tiled shelf lining the back side of her jacuzzi tub. He walked up to the side of the tub and lowered his arm that was supporting her legs, letting them down into the tub that was about three quarters full of deliciously hot water. His arms supported her as she swayed a little from just being woken up and he immediately stepped in after her. He turned her away from him so that her back was now pressing up against his chest. His hands ran down her arms to her hands and gently pulled her down with him into the water. He leaned back against the back part of the jacuzzi tub and reached down into the water and grabbed her hips sliding her back to rest firmly between his legs. Grabbing the little towel sitting on the edge of the tub, he dried his hands off and then they were threading through her hair. He twisted it gently and then lifted it up against the back of her head securing it with a clip that was sitting next to one of the candles.

She leaned back against his chest, sighing softly as her body relaxed almost immediately. His arms wrapped around her crossing just below her collarbone. He flexed his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I should have just let you sleep."

She brought her hands up to his and then rubbed them along his forearms. "I'd wake up for a bath with you anytime John."

"Oh?" His lips pressed lightly against the nape of her neck. "That's good to know Joss." One of his hands rose to her cheek and his thumb started to move delicately over her skin. He gently pressed her head sideways towards her shoulder leaving her neck open and bare for his lips to taste.

She felt his lips against her neck just below her ear then she felt his tongue flick out to tease her skin for just a second. His lips moved about an inch further down her neck and he repeated the process all the way out to her shoulder. She felt her skin prickle as the chills ran up and down her spine. She shivered and heard him chuckle under his breath. She felt his teeth nip her lightly and then his lips began moving in a path back towards her neck. She couldn't suppress the moan that left her as one of his hands slid down to the top of her breast and around to the outside then underneath to cup it in the palm of his hand. His thumb brushed across her nipple and it sent that familiar electric warmth running down to her core. Then while his lips continued their path back to her neck his hand left her breast and slid further down over her belly. She knew where it was headed and God, she wanted it there so badly. Her legs fell open for him just before his extremely long, extremely capable fingers reached their intended target. When she felt them reach her curls and then slide down over her clit she gasped. Her eyes closed and her hand grasped his bicep while her other hand rose to wrap around the back of his neck.

Those dexterous fingers moved in slow circles just barely grazing her clit and then her entrance and back again. She rocked her hips against his hand in the same slow rhythm and then she felt his other hand slide down to her breast. Her fingers grasped wildly to his arm and neck as she felt her body start to tense. When he started rolling her nipple between his thumb and fingers he simultaneously bit down onto her shoulder and slid his fingers into her. Her back arched and she screamed out his name as she came harder than she had all night.

"God, John...please...don't stop...please!" All she could do was cry out to him until she started coming down from the high of her orgasm, then her cries turned to incoherent little gasps and moans. His fingers continued moving slowly within her for another minute or so until she started to relax and her hips had stopped bucking against him. His teeth released their hold on her skin, his tongue snaked out to soothe the marks left there and his fingers on her nipple were replaced by his palm which rubbed her entire breast tenderly. Her back finally relaxed fully and came to rest against his chest again. She exhaled in a contented sigh and then turned her body so that she could capture his mouth with hers.

When she was finished ravishing his lips she smiled up at him. "John."

"Yes Joss?"

"Don't ever apologize for waking me up for that again."

He chuckled softly as he leaned down to kiss her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I must apologize first, for all of you who have waited for an update for a really long time!

The muse took her leave for a while…(that's code for RL took over!)

***A HUGE thank you to ReeseisLAVAhot for always going over my fics and finding those pesky little errors that my tired eyes have missed. A fantastic author in your own right, and always willing to take a break from her own fics to read through mine. Thanks so MUCH!

If you enjoy my stories, you really should check hers out. They really are a great read!

And now on to Chapter 6!

Joss moaned in absolute ecstasy...

After their bath, John had instructed her to lie down on the bed, on her belly. She had done so immediately; knowing that she would love whatever he had planned for her next, if all the other things he'd done to her that night were any indication. He'd walked out of the room then and returned with two of the candles from the bathroom and a bottle of lotion. 'Oh God', she thought. If he was about to do, what she thought he was about to do, she would be in heaven in a matter of minutes.

She watched him set the candles down; one on each of her bedside tables and then helit them again. The dark room was now bathed in a warm**,** flickering glow and she watched him stride, in all his naked glory, to the side of the bed. His lean muscles flowed under his skin as he moved. 'Oh, what that suit had been hiding all those months', she thought to herself; it made her wish that she'd spent less time trying to catch him and more time getting him to chase her. The amber light made his skin look even more lovely than it normally did. He reached down and swept a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear. She couldn't seem to rip her eyes away from him until he crawled onto the bed and straddled her upper thighs, just above her knees. He sat on his own knees; keeping his weight off of her legs. She turned her head and laid it down on the bed as she heard him rubbing his hands together; presumably to warm up the lotion before touching her skin.

After a few more seconds she felt his hands descend onto the dip of her low back. They rested there for just a moment, his palms simply applying pressure downwards felt wonderful. It had been so long since she had treated herself to a massage and she had a feeling that John's was going to be the best she'd everhad. She heard him inhale deeply and as he exhaled**,** his palms slid slowly up her back. His thumbs slid along the outside of her spine while his fingers were wrapped almost around to her sides. 'God, his hands are so huge', she thought. As his hands reached the top of her back they slid up so that his fingers reached her shoulders first and then fanned out in an arc to her upper arms. Then his thumbs were back, tracing her spine again and his hands cupping her sides as he slid them back down. He repeated this glorious movement several times; hell, she'd lost count at two because it felt so divine that it was making her incoherent. The only thing she seemed capable of at the moment was moaning softly every time those incredibly talented fingers traced up and down her sides.

She heard him chuckle quietly the last time she'd made a sound. She was just about to ask him what he thought was so funny when his hands started trailing over her ass and down to her upper thighs and then back up again; almost the identical movement to what he had been doing to her back except that this time, his fingers traced up the inside of her thighs just until he reached the point where they met and then they would pull up and outwards to run over her ass again. Each and every stroke was slow and deliberate...which reminded her of something else that she enjoyed him doing to her. But those fingers, coming so achingly close were enough to drive her insane.

"John." His name was a half whisper, half moan, but she knew that he would know what she wanted...what she needed.

She heard him growl in response and then his knees were between her legs, swiftly pushing them apart. His hands slid under the front of her hips and pulled them up and back towards him so that she was almost on her knees. In the next second she felt him shift and then he was buried in her. She cried out as the position allowed him to push deeper into her and she swore that she could feel every single ridge sliding against her front wall. The sensation was incredible and made her feel fuller than she ever had before. His hands dug into her hips, gripping her hard as he pulled her against him. He began to move in and out of her using those very capable, strong, hands to increase the power of his thrusts. She couldn't help him, not that he needed any help; all she could do was let him move her body where he wanted it and tighten her internal muscles to heighten the sensation and make it even more enjoyable for him. As soon as she did, a hoarse moan escaped him. "Oh Joss... Oh God, you're so...You feel, so... Good. Please... Don't stop...doing that."

"No John,..." She could only speak when he was pulling back because the force he was using to push into her took her breath away. "_You_, don't stop."

"God, Joss... I lo..." His voice cut off and his rhythm faltered slightly but he continued thrusting and then rocking his hips up into her. She almost missed what he said before his voice cut off. She wasn't quite sure she'd heard what she thought she had, but she'd have to let it go for now because her body's reaction to him was currently taking over her thoughts. His position coupled with hers allowed him to keep hitting that coveted spot that, in a matter of seconds, was going to be her undoing. She had never come so many times in one night in her life and she was about to come again.

"Oh God, John!... I'm... Please don't stop!... I'm..."

She screamed his name and then moaned as he continued pumping in and out of her. A few seconds later she felt him tensing and the pressure on her hips increased as he emptied himself into her. After several more pushes he stilled and fell forward onto his hands with his chest resting against her back but not letting his full weight settle on her. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and then slowly kissed his way across her shoulder. She shivered and goosebumps rose along her otherwise smooth skin. He once again felt an overwhelming urge to tell this woman, this tough detective who had chased him for months and tried to arrest him numerous times, that he loved her. He knew it would ruin what they had because she couldn't possibly have those same feelings for him; she was an officer of the law, a mother, a good and moral woman...she could never love a man like him. He was her momentary distraction from everyday life; that was all. He pushed his feelings for her aside and turned his attention back to the here and now, where he could enjoy her while she still allowed him to...at least until she realized what a mistake this was and turned him away for good.

He sighed softly. He placed one more light kiss on her neck before he sat back and lifted her hips again so that he could ease himself from her warm confines. She whimpered...he would never tire of hearing that sound. He moved beside her and gently turned her over onto her back. The smile that graced her beautiful plum colored mouth, and the softness of her eyes, almost brought him to tears. She raised her hand and cupped the side of his face gently. He brought his own hand down to sweep her dark hair away from her face and then leaned down to place a soft kiss on those lips that he loved to look at, nibble on, suck, and kiss.

He leaned back up a little and smiled down at her. "I have to admit, that's not my favorite position Joss." She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Ya could've fooled me, John." His expression didn't change as he slid down to lay beside her, his long body pressed up against hers, one leg looped over both of hers as his eyes became level with hers. He sighed and pressed his lips to hers once again before continuing. "I couldn't see this..." He kissed her forehead. "Or this..." He kissed the dip at the top of her nose right between her eyes. She giggled and he thought he just might be willing to kill to hear her do it again. "Or these..." He kissed her left eyebrow and then her right eyebrow. "Or these..." He kissed along each of her cheekbones. "And this..." He leaned down and kissed her chin. Her eyes followed his every move and then when he leaned down to kiss her neck she giggled again. Then she did something that made him think that he had died and gone to heaven. Her arms rose to encircle his neck and she pulled him down to her, and God help him; she hugged him. Just, plain and simply, hugged him. He could only remember one time in the past year when someone had reached out to hug him.

"Joss..." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Was her soft reply. Her mouth was pressed up against his ear; her breath tickling the tiny hairs on his ear and cascading down his neck. His own face was buried against her neck. He had to bite his tongue, again, to keep himself from uttering _those_ words. He pulled back just enough to be able to look into her eyes and chose, instead, some much safer words that he could say. While he spoke one set of words... "You're so beautiful." ...his mind was saying three very different words at the same time... "I love you." His voice broke just the slightest bit but he hoped that she didn't catch it.

Her smile morphed into a look of wonder as her eyes seemed to be searching his face intently, although he wasn't sure for what exactly.

"That...that's not what... Not really…" She frowned as she stumbled over her words. "John, thank you...but...that's not what you really wanted to say...is it?" Ever the detective, he thought. She was always three steps ahead of where others were, and her ability to read people was what had first attracted him to her...it made the game of cat and mouse that they had played for months, all the more fun. Unfortunately, the ability was not being used in his favor at the moment though. He hadkept his emotions hidden behind that carefully constructed facade of indifference that worked on everyone else, but he recognized almost immediately that she wasn't falling for it. He groaned inwardly as his mouth spouted out a quickresponse before his brain could catch up and halt it.

"No...but I do think you're beautiful Joss."

She sighed. "Thanks..." She blushed and he thought that it turned her skin the most gorgeous color he'd ever seen. "You're not too bad yourself." She leaned her head up to capture his lips with hers and he thought that he had dodged the proverbial bullet, but then her mouth was speaking again instead of kissing him. "But..I'd kinda like to know what you were really wantin' to say."

"Are you sure Joss?" Oh for fuck's sake...there went his stupid mouth again...where the hell had his brain gone? Oh right, it had checked out when his secondary brain, the not so intelligent one between his legs, had taken over.

"What kind of question is that... of course I'm sure." Her frown wrinkled her brow and made him nervous for just a second before her mouth curved up in a grin. Her arms slid from his neck and came to rest on his chest and then taking him by surprise, she was able to push him onto his back and was then straddling his waist. "Now tell me what you were gonna say or I may have to kill ya."

There was the giggle again. Her mouth had now turned up into a wide smile as she looked down at him, her hair hanging like curtains on either side of her face and her breasts jutting out towards him, teasing him... He lifted his hands towards them but her hands shot up and grabbed his wrists and held them back. "Ah ah ah John..." She shook her head and looked down at him with a wicked grin. "You can look, but don't touch...not until you spill it."

He couldn't…she'd run...if he told her...he was sure of it, so maybe...just maybe, if he held her long enough...

He had her flipped over on her back and was on top of her before she had time to blink. He stared down at her; his eyes imploring... begging for her understanding. He blinked slowly before leaning down to kiss her lightly. "Joss..."

"John?"

He leaned down, took a deep breath, laid his cheek next to hers and then whispered the words that he thought would surely be the end to his happiness as he knew it.

"I love you Joss."


	7. Chapter 7

"John?"

He leaned down, took a deep breath, laid his cheek next to hers and then whispered the words that he thought would surely be the end to his happiness as he knew it.

"I love you Joss." 

Chapter 7

John heard her soft intake of breath against his ear and felt her chest rise against his and then fall away. He felt her warm breathy reply against his skin and almost lost it.

"Oh John..."

He lowered his head so that his chin rested on her shoulder and his nose was buried in her hair. He prayed to God that this wouldn't be the last time that he would be able to inhale the beautiful scent that was all Joss, but he didn't have a whole lot of faith in himself at the moment.

"I'm sorry... I..." He was having an incredibly difficult time getting anything out, but he couldn't seem to stop trying either.

He felt her hands slide up between them and come to rest against his chest. She pushed up against him. This was it... the beginning of her pushing him away... He silently chastised himself again for opening his damn mouth and not just enjoying the moment with her as it was. Now, he was going to screw up a good thing by talking too much rather than screwing something up by _not_ saying enough like he had with Jessica. The thought caught him by surprise and he felt the sharp stinging in his eyes. He'd be damned if he was going to allow her to see him like this. Not after what he'd just told her. He wouldn't allow the hurt to cut any deeper than it already had.

John quickly pushed himself up and off of her in a second and in the next was sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed. Joss laid there for a second, unsure of what had just happened. "John?" When he didn't answer, she rose up and crawled towards John's hunched over form. "John...sorry for what?" She knelt down behind him and reached out and laid her hand softly on his back. His shoulder rose up and she felt the taut muscles in his back bunch up like a coil ready to spring.

"I don't need, or want, your pity Joss."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about John..." At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and demand that he explain himself but she knew if she did that it would be like trying to hold a wild tiger with her hands. He wasn't meant to be caught...his nature was to be free, not held down... but she wasn't going to let him go without an explanation for his behavior either, not after what he'd just said to her.

She slid off the bed, walked around in front of him and then knelt down. His head was bowed, elbows propped up on his knees and his face was hidden in his hands. She tentatively reached out and stroked him from his hand down to his elbow. He flinched but he didn't remove his hands. She reached out again, but this time she watched her own hands run down his forearms. The moon had come out from behind it's previous cloud cover and shone down on them through her windows. She was struck by the beauty of the contrast between her dark hands gliding down the much lighter skin of his arms. She smiled at finding something so simple, so... utterly alluring. When her hands reached his knees she exerted a little pressure to push them apart. She inched closer to him and was able to move her knees just in between his legs and then sat back on her heels again.

"John, please..." This time she placed her hands on either side of his head and stroked backwards, allowing her fingers to run along his scalp as they threaded through his short hair. She heard him sigh softly and hoped that she was getting through to him. She let her hands slide down his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms, and finally to his knees where she once again pushed against them. His hands slid from his chin to hang down over his knees but his head still hung so that she couldn't see his face. She lifted her hands and placed them on either side of his face so that it was nestled between them. Her hands felt wet...odd, she didn't think they'd been sweaty.

She tried to gently raise his head so that he had to look at her but he wouldn't allow it. She was really starting to worry. She had no idea what she had done to elicit this kind of reaction from him. In the back of her mind, she replayed those four little words he'd spoken, but she didn't know why he was so upset afterwards...maybe he hadn't meant to say them after all. Now, _that_ would hurt. She didn't want that to be the case...not at all, but she would forget she ever heard them...lock them away in her heart to only take out and replay over and over when she was alone. If that's what it took for him to be happy again... That's what she would do. The sheer thought of it brought tears to her eyes. They came fast and tumbled down her cheeks.

"Please...please tell me what I said or did that upset you. I'll take it back...whatever it was...I'm sorry." She wasn't sure if it was her words, or the tremble in her voice that made him finally look up at her, but when he did she saw something unexpected... Tears. They were running down his face, almost in mirrored trails of her own...so _that_ was why her hands had felt wet.

"What _you _said?" He reached out and gently wiped at her tears with the backs of his knuckles. "I thought..."

Her thumbs gently stroked the sides of his cheeks. "You thought what, John?" Again, she was struck by the sheer beauty of the contrast between her skin and his. It almost made it seem like he was glowing.

'Oh...no', she thought. It had just clicked for her. The man had just told her that he loves her and she hadn't said anything back except for what could have very possibly been misunderstood as...pity. 'Oh God, how stupid could I be?'

"You thought that I was pitying you... you thought I didn't feel the same or... that I couldn't possibly... love you too..." His head rose slowly and his eyes locked on hers. "Didn't you, John?"

His eyes widened at that and she used the opportunity of his speechlessness to continue. "You couldn't be less right." She felt his fingers lightly touch her shoulders as his arms moved slowly inwards towards her. The confusion, then the wonder, and finally the hope that she saw reflected in his eyes made her soar with elation. She was getting through to him!

She reached up and took his face in her hands, closed her eyes for a moment and then pulled him gently towards her. "Because I do..." She whispered softly before leaning forward towards him then running her tongue lightly between his lips, curling it up at the last second. She smirked, her eyes still shut, and then she felt her body being pulled up. In the next second her back was on the bed and John's large body was pressing her down onto it. His beautiful face loomed above her, partly shadowed by the darkness of the room while the other side was fantastically illuminated by the full moon's rays beaming into the bedroom as if it had found something worthy of its light.

"You do...what, Joss?"

Her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. The smile that played at her lips made her feel like a child on Christmas morning. "I think you know, John."

The growl that ripped from his throat startled her and served to increase her heavy breathing even further. His face slowly lowered even closer to hers and she could feel his warm breath cascade down teasingly over the skin of her face and neck. "Don't make me beg...Please..." His head tilted to the side and then he continued. "No, I'll gladly beg...just to hear you say it."

"Ooh." She breathed...and then he took her breath away, he stole it as his lips descended heavily upon hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and held on tight as if she were scared that he might try to get up again, although she knew that if he ever wanted to, he could over-power her without much of an effort at all. But at the moment, he seemed intent on keeping her there rather than bolting. Every few seconds he would allow her a quick breath as he stopped kissing her long enough to whisper something. At first, it was just a single word: please. Then he was imploring her as he whispered: tell me, please. After several minutes...several only because she couldn't seem to gather the strength to break off his intoxicating kisses long enough to say the words she needed to say which were the same words he was begging to hear. He finally released her lips from his and leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She took a couple deep, oxygen-rich breaths and then when she finally felt able, she spoke.

"John, you don't need to beg. Not for anything that I'd willingly give you. I've felt this way for a while now. I can't explain it...I don't really need, or care to, to be quite honest. Life is too short to care what those around you think. I'm not eighteen anymore. I couldn't care less what anyone else thinks except for the one person in my life that means more... Taylor." His eyes opened at the mention of her son and he saw the fierce and impenetrable look of a lioness protecting her cub. "Yeah, we've had one...albeit, one fucking incredible night together but like I said, I've felt this way for a while now..." His brows raised in anticipation of her declaration. "You're a vigilante who's made my life an insane, crazy, jumbled up mess sometimes. You've used my role as a detective to further those acts and I've, against my better judgement at times, looked the other way. You've almost cost me my job and almost got a fellow cop killed. Now...I don't know how Taylor will react, I'm hoping he'll see in you what I have because, God help me John, I have not been able to keep myself from completely and utterly falling in love with your vigilante ass."

She almost giggled at the look she saw on his face. Pure surprise, incredulity, awestruck...all perfectly described it, but there was something else... Before she could put her finger on it, her legs had been parted and John was slowly sliding inside of her. The sharp pull in her lower belly coupled with him filling her, made her cry out.

"Say it..." He breathed as he buried himself to the hilt.

"Oh God, John!" She cried.

"No, no...not that." He chuckled as he slid outagonizingly slowly and then just as slowly back in again. "You know what I want to hear, Joss...say it..." He rolled his hips against her, brushing against her clit before he began his withdraw and reinsertion again. "Please." He drew the word out as he pushed back into her and nipped the skin of her neck lightly.

How could she deny him any longer? "Oh John... I do... I love you..." His rhythm faltered and she heard his breath hitch. Then he was pounding into her. His arms wrapped under her arms and around her back to hold her as close as he could while her body willingly took on his wild thrusts.

"I... love you... too."

She tried to speak but her body had other ideas at the moment. She was able to gasp out.."Love," and "you," again but anything else was lost along with her breath as her back bowed off the bed, pushing her chest into his as her orgasm took hold of her entire body. Her nails dug into his back as the spasms took over again and again. He rocked gently against her until her body slowly eased back down to rest on the bed.

"Oh John..." Her lips captured his ear and let it deliberately slide back out from between her teeth. Her fingers traced slow lazy circles across his back. She could feel the tell-tale ridge of an old scar that marred his beautiful skin every once in a while and it made her angry at the faceless people that had harmed this man. _Her _man, she thought. Her man, the oneshe loved beyond all reason. "I really don't know _how _all of this is going to work, but I do love you."

He moved as if to pull himself from her but she tightened her legs around him. "Not yet...please." She didn't want to feel the loss, the emptiness yet.

"I'm not going anywhere Joss...not after what you just told me." He grinned wickedly and then carefully rolled, pulling her with him so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. His fingers reached out and lightly ran over her forehead, down her nose, across her cheek and along her jaw to her chin. Then it ran up and over the valley between her chin and her bottom lip and finally it traced lovingly over her full mouth. He took extra care as he reached her pretty little cupid's bow and then leaned close to nip her ever so gently there.

She sighed softly. "You better not..." Her eyes drifted closed for a few seconds before they slowly opened back up and she continued. "I don't want to wake up alone John."

"I can't make a promise that I may not be able to keep but God willing Joss...I'll never let you wake up alone again if it is within my power. Her eyes slid closed again and this time they didn't reopen.

John wasn't sure how long he lay there watching her; totally amazed at the way his evening had turned out. He slowly shifted and slid from her soft pliant body. She didn't move, she didn't even make a noise. He knew that he'd worn her out but he'd never be sorry or apologize for it. And to think, this had all started because he'd decided to follow her on her night off. He thought about where they might be if he hadn't decided to come tonight but that brought him back to something that she'd said earlier. She'd felt this way about him for a while now...so maybe, even if tonight had never happened, they would have eventually ended up here; in the same exact place. He sighed softly and pulled the sheets and bedspread up over them both and settled in for a few hours of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting an update...ran into a nasty case of writer's block. Hopefully that crap is over and done****with******because I don't like it at all!  
>Thanks to my girls ReeseisLAVAhot and Wolfmusic218 for talking me off the ledge and not letting me just up and quit something that I really love doing. I'm so thankful for such great friends who offer so much support. I love you both. :-)<strong>****  
><strong> 

Chapter 8

****

**John woke to a soft, warm light shining on the side of his face and the smell of something wonderful tickling his nose. He rolled over onto his back and glanced at the empty space on the bed next to him. Frowning, he took a quick look around the room to make sure Joss wasn't there before he rolled out of bed. He grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped them on.******

**He walked out of her bedroom and into the cozy living area. He considered calling out to her, but then decided against it. The scent that had helped to wake him up was obviously coming from her kitchen. The tell-tale sounds he heard, helping him deduce that she was there as well.******

**Stopping at the doorway to the kitchen, he heard a soft humming above the sounds of something sizzling in a pan on the stove. Her voice was soft and husky, and quite possibly the most lovely sound he'd heard out of her yet. Joss was leaning over something on the counter. Preparing something...for them. His love for her soared as he relished the thought of her doing something so domestic just for him. It made his head swim and his cock swell. The mahogany highlights in her dark hair shone in the ray of light that was streaming through the window next to her. He ached to run his fingers through it, wrap his hands around it, and pull her head back gently with it so that he could feast on her neck. ******

**She was wearing a long, dark purple tee shirt that hung off one shoulder, baring her smooth dark skin. The hem fell just below her shapely bottom and swayed slightly with her movements. The material clung to her body making him wonder at what he'd find underneath. The more she moved, the more he thought about it, and the greater his need became to find out. ******

**He wanted so badly to rush across the small kitchen, hoist her up on the counter and drive himself into her, but he held himself back. Instead he quietly stalked towards her. When he was almost touching her back, he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. She shivered under his lips. The soft sigh that escaped her lips had him hardening even more. ******

**"****Good Morning." She moaned, as he slid his hands over her hips, up along her sides and came to rest under her full breasts. Her head dropped to her shoulder giving him access to the silky smooth skin of her neck. He ran his tongue lightly over her skin as his lips ghosted their way up to her ear. She whispered his name and he nearly lost himself. His fingers began rolling her hardening nipples while his teeth nipped at her neck. ******

**Her hands reached back and grasped his hips, fisting around his jeans to pull him closer to her. He knew she had to feel his erection pressing into the curve of her low back. He shifted his hips, rubbing himself against her. She gasped as his teeth found that particularly sensitive spot at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. He couldn't keep from growling as his tongue snuck out to soothe the skin there.******

**"John..." She whispered through ragged breaths. "Breakfast..."******

**He let go of her left breast and reached over to shut off both burners. "It'll keep. I'm hungry for something else." His lips captured her earlobe while his hand slid down her thigh. When he reached the bottom of her shirt, he let his long fingers shift, searching for any barriers that might get in the way of what he was practically starving for. Feeling nothing but her tight nest of curls, he groaned.******

**He unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor, brought his hands to her hips, spun her around and lifted her up onto the counter. Grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, he pulled it up and off of her quickly. She barely had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he was plunging swiftly into her. She cried out his name, and pulled his shoulders closer as his hips pounded into her soft, pliant body. He attacked her mouth with the same ferocity, penetrating with deep, deliberate strokes. His long fingers dug into her hips, pushing and pulling her in time with his thrusts. ******

**When she finally pulled back from him to catch her breath he lowered his head to one of her breasts. He sucked it deeply into his mouth and started flicking his tongue quickly over her nipple. The raspy moan she made as her head fell back was enough to have him coming fast and hard. He reached down between them and slid his thumb over her clit. Her body convulsed, ripping another moan from her throat. His mouth continued suckling her breast, and coupled with his thumb, the sensations were too much for her. He felt her nails raking across his back as she tightened her legs around his waist pulling him as deeply into her as she could. After a few smooth, gentle thrusts, he stilled his movements, letting her breast slide slowly from his mouth. That elicited yet another moan from her and he felt her inner walls clench down around him. "Ohh John." She breathed.******

**"****Good Morning, beautiful." He whispered.******

**She sighed softly and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she looked up at him through her lashes. "Yes, it certainly is good."******

**Tilting his head, a sly smirk playing at his lips. "Only good?"******

**She matched his smirk with one of her own. "Oh no..." She shook her head. "Not just good. Orgasmic."******

**He loved the fit of giggles that took over her body. Her full breasts bounced beautifully as her giggles turned into a full bodied laugh. He couldn't help but laugh with her. It was infectious. When their laughter calmed, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll have to see about making your afternoon and evening just as 'orgasmic'."******

**"****Oh John, I look forward to that."******

**"****Mmmm me too."******

**He kissed her once more lightly and pulled slowly out of her. His hands rose to cradle her face gently, his thumbs sweeping across her cheeks. "I love you. So much."******

****AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something posted...I'm working on the next one and I promise it'll be longer!********


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do believe it's been long enough since my last update. I guess my muse is in full swing again :-) Two different fics updated on the same day!  
>Thanks again to all my girls for all the support and constant badgering for updates. I am so thankful for you all :-)<strong>

__

_When their laughter calmed, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll have to see about making your afternoon and evening just as 'orgasmic'."_

"_Oh John, I look forward to that."_

"_Mmmm me too."_

_He kissed her once more lightly and pulled slowly out of her. His hands rose to cradle her face gently, his thumbs sweeping across her cheeks. "I love you. So much."_

Chapter 9

Joss felt the blood rush back upwards, pooling in her cheeks and then running slowly down the skin of her neck, darkening her chest. She wanted to let her eyes close and revel in the warmth that enveloped her just from hearing those words from him again. He loved her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the sheer happiness of knowing this gorgeous, sweet, warm, frighteningly badass man loved her. Her! Of all the hoards of women that he could have; young, gorgeous, less baggage, but instead he chose her. She'd have plenty of time to question it later. Right now, she had said man standing in front of her with her legs wrapped around his waist, and his lips softly kissing the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"I love you too."

She slowly rolled her head giving him access to the other side of her neck, sighing softly as she felt his tongue sneak out to taste her skin. Shivers took overtook her entire body as goose bumps rose over her skin. She heard John chuckle; a soft, pleasant sound that did nothing to stop her quivering.

"Are you cold?"

She pressed her arms more firmly against the warm skin of his back.

"Not at all."

"Then why are you shivering?" He ran his long, smooth fingers from her elbows, up her arms and back down again. His lips ghosted across the top of her shoulder.

She knew he could feel the small bumps covering her normally smooth skin.

"I think you know exactly what's making me shiver."

"Ohh...yes." His response was little more than a low growl deep in his throat and it caused a rush of heat to pool between her legs. "Then maybe you should put some clothes on, hmm?" He stepped back from her, just enough to unwind her legs from his waist, and bent to pick up her shirt that he'd dropped unceremoniously to the ground just a few minutes ago.

Turning it rightside-out, then stepping back between her legs, he eased the shirt over her head, but didn't allow her to put her arms through yet.

"Seems such a shame..." Pushing the shirt aside, he dipped his head, cupped one of her breasts and wrapped his mouth around the nipple. She gasped as the rush of blood heading down between her legs, once again, felt as if an electric shock was striking deep in her belly. He released it just as suddenly and she moaned at the loss. "...to cover these up." He finished, and then he took it again and sucked her nipple firmly, drawing it deeply into his mouth. His talented tongue swirled expertly around the tip as he increased the suction.

"Fuck..." Was all she was able to vocalize, but the word was drawn out making it sound more like a moan than a curse.

"Mmm..." His moan around her nipple was short lived. He slid back, letting her breast slide slowly from his mouth. "But we just did that." She heard him whisper. "And you were fixing something that smelled absolutely heavenly."

"Keep doing what you're doing and I'll never finish your breakfast."

One brow jumped quickly up in amusement.

"Well...when you put it that way."

He slowly let go of her breast and let her shirt slide back to cover them, then he backed away just enough to be able to bend over and pull his jeans up. She pushed her arms through the shirt's holes as she watched the skin of his back grow taut over his muscles. She smiled when she saw the dark pink lines running across his back. Some of them even intersecting in some places. She thought it quite erotic, knowing that _she_ had put them there...that he called out _her_ name when she was making them...When she was _marking _him.

When he'd finished dressing his lower half, he stood and moved towards her again. Her eyes slipped closed when she felt his large, warm hands come to rest on her hips. They felt just as good now as when he'd grabbed her there to pull her down onto him just minutes ago.

His lips felt so soft when he captured her mouth. They weren't there long. As soon as he'd pulled her off the counter and set her gently onto her feet, he ended the kiss.

She heard herself whimper, almost sounding like a child who'd had her candy taken away before she'd had a chance to eat it all.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of time for more of that." His calm, soothing voice was like a drug to her system. She craved more of it, but he wasn't exactly a talkative man so she'd have to savor the few words he gave to her as if savoring a cherished gift.

She chuckled, opening her eyes to meet his brilliantly blue ones. "Oh, there better be."

He returned her smile with a look of mock concern. "Getting greedy, are we Joss?

"Yep. And I'm certainly not apologizing for it."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

She shook her head and grinned, running her hands up and down his arms before pushing him back gently. "Go have a seat, or take a shower, while I finish up breakfast."

The long, lean body leaned towards her. His soft lips ghosted a kiss against her forehead then he turned and walked over to the small breakfast table at the other side of the small kitchen.

"Want some coffee?"

"Please."

"Cream and sugar?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Joss turned and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. She poured him a cup, added a touch of cream, a teaspoon of sugar, and walked it over to him as she stirred it.

"Thanks."

"Mm hmm." She nodded and smiled. Before she could stop herself her hand had risen to his head and she began running her fingers through his hair. She simply loved the way the early morning sun made the platinum strands sparkle and shine as it rose and fell with the movement around her fingers. It must have felt as good to him as it looked to her because his eyes fell slowly closed.

He sighed quietly in what she could only describe as contentment. The feeling was mutual. His body leaned towards her, his head coming to rest right beside her breast. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The hand stroking his hair slid down around his ear, down his neck, and came to rest on his shoulder.

It felt like such a 'couple' thing to do, like they were used to it, comfortable in their relationship. She didn't understand how, unless they were just meant to be together. It had become so easy...so natural. But Joss Carter didn't believe in 'meant to be', that was a bunch of silly nonsense that only girls that lived in a fantasy world believed in...

She chuckled to herself and patted his shoulder once. He let his hand drag across her hip and over her ass as she turned. She leaned down, pressed her lips to his temple and made her way back to the stove.

Breakfast was finished in about twenty minutes. John had risen just before she'd finished cooking and grabbed some plates from the same cabinet where she'd grabbed the mug and some silverware, and set them down next to the stove. He refilled both his and her cups with fresh coffee, kissed her cheek, and took them the plates to the table.

The man ate like every other man; with an appetite like a horse. But unlike so many men that she'd known in the military, he didn't inhale his food in one fell swoop. He actually took the time to savor every bite, and actually engaged her in conversation while he did so.

The way he smiled when she talked to him about her family and told stories about some of Taylor's antics when he was younger, made her so happy. He just looked so at ease for the first time that she could remember. He wasn't checking the door, his eyes weren't shifting towards anything, he simply sat and looked at her.

Joss knew it would end...eventually. He would have to leave, watch his back, and continue putting his life in danger every single day. But then so did she. It was one of the reasons she even consented to starting this with him. Sure, she could've had a night, or two, of incredible sex and stopped it at that. It would have hurt, yes. It would have been difficult seeing him, and working with him everyday and not being able to touch him, but she could have done it. The fact was though, she was a cop. She put her life on the line, just like he did, on a daily basis. She was no longer the straight laced, by the book, everything is black and white - detective. Now, she was Joss Carter, an NYC Detective that moonlighted as a vigilante's sidekick. The chuckle that thought caused had John tilting his head at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

She smiled. Momentarily drawn into those deep blue eyes, she didn't respond right away. Long fingers stroking softly down her cheek brought her out of the trance.

"Nothin', I'm sorry. Just somethin' funny that popped into my head." Joss was actually glad he didn't ask her what it was. She wasn't sure he would find the thought of her being his "sidekick" as funny as she did.

Reaching up, she laid her hand on top of his and pressed it more firmly against her cheek.

"Have you heard anything from Finch yet this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"I was kinda hopin' ya hadn't." She grinned.

"Oh?"

"Mm hmm." She pulled his hand down and kissed his fingers. Her eyes slid closed as she remembered the pleasure those fingers, along with other parts of him, had given her last night...and this morning. "I just...don't want you to have to leave yet." Saying it out loud to him suddenly made it more real. Their one night was going to end...she just didn't know when.

She looked down as he pulled his hand away, took her hand, and pulled it to his lips. He mimicked her own actions, kissing her fingers and then he looked over at her with the most gorgeous smile. The man _had_ to know what he did to her...he had to.

"I don't _want_ to leave you."

Joss didn't know how long they sat there with fingers entwined, eyes locked, and his thumb running enticingly over the top of her hand. They had all day...at least they did if Finch didn't call and interrupt them.

"We're gonna have to talk, ya know...about where we go from here."

He nodded while his thumb continued it's slow caress. "Yes, but understand...I will do anything you need to make this work, except for putting you or Taylor in danger."

That was John, always thinking of everyone else. No beating around the bush, just pure, honest-to-God selflessness. It was one of the things that drew her to him and ultimately had her falling in love with him. It was also one of the things that drove her completely bonkers sometimes. His almost insatiable need to help others, to the point of it being detrimental to his own safety, was going to eventually get him in trouble. She shoved that particular thought to the back of her mind for the time being, it wasn't something she wanted to dwell on at the moment.

The morning sun was streaming through the window next to the kitchen table. It seemed to find John worthy of its light because the rest of the sky was mottled with grey clouds heavy with moisture. It made his eyes sparkle and lighten. Even the tiny dust motes that would normally be dancing through the rays seemed to know that they had no place there when such beauty was being shined upon.

Joss sighed. Content, if only for a few precious moments, to bask in the fact that a man of such beauty was currently in love with her, of all people.

"How did I know you were gonna say somethin' like that?"

"Well I don't know Joss. How did you know?"

"Because John..." She stood, pulling him up with her, and walked him slowly back towards her bedroom. "I think I might know you better than you know yourself." 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hi all, It's me, Maddsgirl75.**

**Sorry for the repost.**

**I wanted to let everyone know that I needed to change my pen name. **

**Any stories you were following before you'll need to refollow if you still like them :-)**

****Hopefully I'll get to update them soon :-)****

**Thanks again to all of you who follow my stories and review. It's definitely an incentive to keep going!**

_"How did I know you were gonna say somethin' like that?"_

"_Well I don't know Joss. How did you know?"_

_"Because, John..." She stood, pulling him up with her, and walked him slowly back towards her bedroom. "I think I might know you better than you know yourself."_

**Chapter 10**

"Uh uh..." His voice was low, almost a growl.

She felt him tug her hand, stopping her from taking them to her room. His charming yet wicked smirk, one she was very familiar with now, chose that moment to make its appearance.

"What's wrong?" She was almost afraid to ask. Her thoughts kicked into overdrive. They'd had such a wonderful morning...what if he was going to end it? He might have come to the conclusion that they couldn't actually be together without her or Taylor being hurt. Well, he'd have to come up with a pretty damn scary reason for her to just let him go. There was no way she was going to allow him to walk out her door, not without a fight. But the absurdity of the thought almost had her giggling. As if she could stop John Reese from doing anything, fight or no fight. No, she would just have to come up with an infallible counter argument to make him realize that he _could_ stay.

"Joss..."

His soft, husky voice brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt. She looked up, focusing on his eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop."

"How did you...?"

"Looks like I may know _you _better than you know yourself."

She grinned sheepishly and felt her cheeks heating up.

"Smartass." The word was barely more than a mumble under her breath.

"Yes, but a smartass who knows you were letting your thoughts run off on their own, thinking the worst."

She sighed quietly and smiled up at him. Sliding her fingers through his, she moved towards him.

"Was I wrong?"

"Not even a little." She chuckled. "A smartass AND a know-it-all. Just what I need." Her lips puckered in a mock pout. They didn't stay that way for long though. He leaned down and kissed the pout away. He let her hand go and wrapped both arms firmly around her and started walking backwards towards the living room. When he reached her couch, he broke the kiss and sat down. His hands reached out for hers, pulling her forward. His smirk was back and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He tugged on her hands, urging her down onto his lap. There was no hesitation at all. She lowered herself down, straddling his hips.

Immediately she slid her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with hers. Yes...this was definitely exactly what she needed. Him. Again.

His large hands grabbed her hips and those strong yet gentle fingers dug into the soft skin, pulling her down against him. She moaned when he rolled his hips up against her. He may have had his jeans on, but she could still feel that he was hard and ready for her. There was no reason to make him wait.

While her tongue dueled with his, she slid her hands down to his pants and quickly went to work on the button and zipper. As soon as they were open she pushed herself up on her knees so that she could get the damn things out of the way. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to attend to releasing him from the confines of his pants. He lifted himself up,making it easy for her to slide them from his hips.

She didn't even concern herself with pushing them all the way down. It didn't matter anyway. She'd uncovered exactly what she coveted. Glancing down, his cock was at full attention and she was going to give it _her _full attention.

Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around him. She slid her thumb over the head spreading the pre cum around. He shifted his hips, pushing himself against her hand. He moaned as his head fell against the back of the couch.

She smiled. She loved watching him enjoy the way she was touching him. When he'd pulled her in here, she thought that he would be taking charge, so this was a welcome, yet unexpected, surprise.

Increasing the pressure a bit, she started running her hand up and down the length of his shaft. His hips rose again, but she didn't quicken the pace. Instead, she moved slower. She slid down to the base again and twisted as she ascended back to the top. He moaned; a low keening sound so unlike him that she almost stopped. She looked up at him; his eyes open just the tiniest bit but watching her closely. She licked her bottom lip unconsciously before she took it between her teeth.

Maintaining eye contact with him, she smiled playfully and slid her hand down him again. He blinked slowly once. That was when she knew that he would make her pay for playing with him. While she longed to find out just how much she could tease him before he lost it and took back the control, she just didn't have the patience to hold _herself_ back. Maybe she might after a month...or ten...of doing this with him, but certainly not right now. It had only been about an hour since he'd taken her on the kitchen counter. She was proud of herself for holding back _this_ long.

She scooted closer to him and rose up on her knees. She applauded herself for having the foresight to leave her panties tucked safely away in her drawer when she'd gotten up that morning. With her hand still wrapped around him, she guided him to her entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto him. They both exhaled together.

She leaned towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. She lifted her hips just to the point of almost coming off of him and sank back down onto him again. She repeated the action over and over again. His hands were back on her hips. They gripped her tightly trying to pull her more quickly down onto him but she fought them. He would have to wait. She had the control right now and she wasn't going to give it up easily. Besides, she enjoyed playing with him...pushing the envelope so to speak. She nearly giggled at the thought. Yeah, she was pushing something alright, but it was certainly no envelope.

She leaned forward taking his lower lip with her teeth; nipping him lightly. Moving down, she kissed his chin and moved slowly back along his jaw until she came to his ear. Taking the soft skin of his earlobe between her lips; she chuckled when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She ran her tongue up and around the outer shell.

Her hands explored his neck, shoulders, chest, and anywhere else they could reach while her mouth feasted on his ear. She could feel the goosebumps rise along his skin when her breath tickled his ear. Turning her head, she whispered breathily. "Are ya cold John?"

She pulled back to look at him, a playful smile turning up her lips. He opened his eyes. "I think you know I'm not."

She cocked a brow at him and pushed herself down onto him quickly. He hit her so deep that she couldn't keep from gasping. When she'd caught her breath she smirked. "Oh? And how would I know that?"

She rolled her hips forward forcing him even deeper inside of her, this time eliciting a moan from both of them. A rush of heat that had pooled between her legs shot up to her very center. She knew if she did that a few more times she'd be the one losing the control.

He turned his head, this time it was his lips at her ear. His warm breath tickling the tiny hairs and making _her_ shiver.

"Because I could never be cold when I'm with you."

"Ohh..." The man had a way of saying so much with so few words.

She felt his incredibly strong hands lift her almost off of him. She pulled him tighter: not wanting it to stop, she wasn't finished...nor was she finished with him. Her frustration was unnecessary. The next moment he was pulling her forcefully back down onto him, burying himself again.

She moaned next to his ear, wanting him to know how good he felt. "Ohh John, yesss." She drew the last word out as a hiss.

He didn't stop. He lifted and pulled her back down several more times. She wasn't going to last much longer, but she wanted him to get some enjoyment too. She ran her fingernails across the skin of his back and whispered his name.

John moaned something but she couldn't quite make out what he'd said. The fact that she was trying to keep control over her body while he was fucking her senseless was wreaking havoc on her ability to pay attention to his words. Suddenly, he flipped her onto her back and hovered above her for just a second. He put his lips next to her ear and in that sexy growl of his said, "cum for me."

He pulled back just before he started thrusting into her again, and she was seeing stars. Her orgasm took over her entire body. It started at her core and spread like a wildfire burning her from the inside out. She cried out his name over and over in time with his thrusts. It was the only word she was able to speak.

Joss was barely aware of his movements becoming erratic and frenzied until he called out her name. She felt the warmth of him flowing inside her.

He collapsed onto the couch on his forearms, his chest still heaving, pressing against hers with every inhale. His head was bowed, their foreheads touching.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss right between her breasts. She felt him twitch inside of her as she leisurely ran her fingertips over his back and up through his hair. The feel of him inside her, on top of her, wrapped around her, was all consuming.

She'd loved him for quite a while, wanted him for even longer. The fact that they'd only just come together and found out that they both shared their mutual love was pure serendipity.

It had to last. She would do anything and everything to keep him in her life. He was too important to her to let him go...


End file.
